Far Apart
by Raiha Laf Qyaza
Summary: Jarak diantara mereka bukanlah hanya jauhnya mereka berada. Perasaan mereka pun begitu. Berada di dunia yang berbeda. Di cahaya dan di kegelapan. Namun sebenarnya tanpa mereka sadari perasaan mereka sama. Hanya saja jauh. Drabble.


Hai Hai! Raiha disini~

Akhirnya dapet ide untuk Fict Naruto setelah sekian lamaaa! Enjoy ya!

Naruto punya Masashi-san, bukan saya.

* * *

><p><strong>Far Apart<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Face to face, and heart to heart. We're so close yet so far apart._

.

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku yang sudah mengalir untuk kesekian kalinya.

Huh, haruskah aku menangis? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa aku mau menangisi laki-laki itu. Kulirik jam dinding dan jarum pendeknya mengarah ke angka enam. Sudah satu setengah jam aku menangisi laki-laki itu? Konyol. Padahal laki-laki itu jauh sekali keberadaannya.

Aku meletakkan pigura yang sudah kutangisi satu setengah jam yang lalu itu dan aku melangkah turun dari kasur. Kubuka tirai itu dengan sedikit enggan. Matahari sudah mulai terbit seolah-olah mengejek hatiku yang bertolak belakang dengan terangnya matahari itu.

Kenapa aku menangis?

Aku menoleh ke arah kasur, oh iya. Aku menangis karena laki-laki itu, kan? Benar, mimpi tu membangunkanku dan mengingatkanku kepada hari dimana _dia_ pergi…

"—_terima kasih"_

Ku cengkeram rambut pink-ku. Ingatan sialan! Tidak cukupkah mimpi itu menghantuiku kembali akhir-akhir ini?

Aku mencoba tersenyum untuk menghilangkan kekakuan di wajahku dan aku berakhir meringis. Aku harus kuat. Aku harus kuat. Harus menjadi kuat. Untuk mengajaknya kembali ke Konoha—Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Aku hanya mencoba menjadi tegar demi Naruto dan guru Kakashi. Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku takut. Aku tidak ingin mereka melihat air mataku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban.

Aku kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku 3 tahun yang lalu, dan aku masih belum bisa melupakannya sampai sekarang. Tentu, aku konyol, aku tahu. Tapi kadang-kadang aku hanya tidak ingin menerimanya dan lari dari kebenaran itu.

Sakit.

Itulah yang kurasakan setiap kali aku mencoba mengenang hari itu.

"…Sasuke-kun."

Aku menghela nafasku dalam-dalam setelah kubisikkan nama itu. Namanya seolah-olah membakar tenggorokanku. Rasanya ingin menangis lagi.

"_Aku berbeda dengan kalian. Aku berada di jalan yang berlawanan dengan kalian."_

Sampai sekarang pun aku masih hafal benar dengan kata-katanya. Aku ingin kuat. Tapi… Bisakah aku kuat? Dia bahkan mungkin tidak ingat pada malam itu.

"_Mulai sekarang kita hanya memulai jalan baru kita masing-masing."_

Benar. Dan jarak diantara kita berdua jauh. Eksplisit maupun inplisit, hati kita jauh sekali.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi ke kasur dan memungut foto itu. Aku mendesah sedih, air mataku menggenang lagi. Aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu, saat kelompok tujuh masih… lengkap. Aku tidak yakin bisa melihat Sasuke-kun lagi sebagai teman. Aku tersenyum sinis kepada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku bisa sangat bodoh berharap Sasuke-kun akan menyukaiku? Dasar, Ino benar. Aku memang jidat lebar yang bodoh. Oh, dan aku juga menyebalkan.

Benar kan, Sasuke-kun?

* * *

><p><em>I closed my eyes, I looked away, that's just because I'm not okay.<em>

_._

Ingin rasanya menghancurkan Konoha sekejam mata sekarang juga.

Itachi… Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang di_sana_?

Baik, kenapa aku malah bersikap seperti ini? Bodoh.

3 tahun lalu aku membuat keputusan yang bagus, tapi bodoh. Padahal bukan terima kasih yang ingin kukatakan kepada Sakura, heh. Kira-kira bisa tidak ya aku menyelundup ke Konoha sebentar untuk menemuinya? Untuk mengatainya bahwa dia menyebalkan?

_Kau membodohi dirimu sendiri._

Cih, suara di kepalaku benar. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, puas? Aku berpura-pura tidak peduli terhadapnya selama ini dan mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa tidak ada masalah sama sekali.

_Omong kosong. _

Aku tahu, omong kosong. Haruskah kau mengkritik pikiranku setiap saat?

_Kau merindukan Haruno,_

Buat apa aku merindukannya? Dia menyebalkan.

_Diam dan hadapilah kenyataan._

Hening.

Tidak ada suara apa-apa. Benar, aku bodoh. Aku baru saja berdebat dengan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mengatakan selama tinggal saat itu karena aku yakin pasti suatu hari akan bertemu lagi dengannya, dan aku memang bertemu dengannya. AKu bisa melihatnya, dia sudah jauh lebih kuat. Jauh lebih…

_Cantik?_

"Siapapun kau yang ada dikepalaku, diam," gerutuku pelan.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan berusaha mengingat wajahnya, semuanya, pengakuannya, dan… respons dariku yang buruk saat itu. Percayalah, aku tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata yang cukup bagus untuk menjawab pengakuannya yang emosional itu. Ingin sekali saat itu aku memutar balikkan tubuhku dan mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi saat mendengar dia begitu peduli kepada orang sepertiku.

Tapi aku berani bersumpah aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Hanya saja kata terbagus yang kumiliki saat itu adalah 'Terima Kasih'. Kupejamkan mataku lebih keras, berusaha menahan teriakan.

"_Kenapa selalu diam saja? Tidak mau ngomong apa-apa padaku…?"_

Ugh… Sakura. Aku masih ingat. Saat itu dia menangis, berteriak, memohonku untuk tinggal.

"_Apa Sasuke-kun mau merasa kesepian seperti dulu lagi? Waktu itu Sasuke-kun mengajariku kalau kesepian itu penuh derita! Saat ini, aku mengerti sekali sampai terasa sakit! Aku punya keluarga dan teman-teman, tapi kalau Sasuke-kun tidak ada… Bagiku… Bagiku, sama saja dengan kesepian."_

Aku juga kesepian, bodoh. Cih, seandainya saja sejak awal drama Uchiha ini tidak pernah terjadi, aku pasti akan berada di Konoha tertawa bersama dia.

"…_Aku pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu!"_

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku dan mencoba menyingkirkan kenangan malam itu jauh-jauh dari otakku. Air matanya saat itu benar-benar menyiksaku. Dia memang menyebalkan…

…karena tidak pernah bisa pergi dari otakku. Membuatku tidak bisa konsentrasi.

Angin pagi berhembus, aku berharap Sakura tahu aku menyukainya juga. Masalahnya aku tidak pintar dalam hal seperti itu. Aku ingin melihat dia lagi. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya di Konoha bersama si dobe dan si alis itu.

Konoha. Jauh. Jarak aku dan Sakura sangat jauh. Kami berdua berada di alam yang berbeda.

Tapi dia pasti membeciku saat ini.

Dia memang… Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun…"

.

.

.

"Sakura,"

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

_._

_._

_._

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_

* * *

><p><em>-The End-<em>


End file.
